


Don’t you hear my call?

by Cagetheelephant



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian May/Roger Taylor - Freeform, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and so is Roger, angsty Roger taylor, brian may is just beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagetheelephant/pseuds/Cagetheelephant
Summary: Roger took in the sight laid before him. Pale, soft skin covering Brian’s bony body. He could see his ribs around his chest, and hipbones poking out. His arms were splayed out on the mattress, shoulders moving with every heavy breath he took.In other words, Roger and Brian do the dirty.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Don’t you hear my call?

Roger took in the sight laid before him. Pale, soft skin covering Brian’s bony body. He could see his ribs around his chest, and hipbones poking out. His arms were splayed out on the mattress, shoulders moving with every heavy breath he took. 

“Why did you stop?” The oldest asked, looking up at Roger with confused hazel eyes. 

“I want to look at you,” Roger said with a crooked smile, watching as Brian blushed. 

He loved it when his lover blushed about things he said. It made Roger feel proud for flattering him. 

“Get back here,” Brian said breathy before throwing his arms around Roger’s neck and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. He could get used to this. Brian’s horny side. Brian’s lips, and bare skin against his own. Cocks rubbing together in need. Finally having the love of his life under him, ready for him. 

There was this voice in the back of his head though, whispering to him that this was just something Brian did in the haste and afterglow of being on stage. That it was a once in a lifetime experience which Brian would regret later. He pushed them aside, taking it out into their kissing, every emotion he felt. 

«Do we have lube?” He heard himself asking. Before his brain could keep up, Brian leaned over to his nightstand and picked up a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer, handing it over to Roger. 

The lube was slippery, and cold, and Roger had to be careful not to pour too much to his fingertips. Once he was pleased with the amount though, he quickly warmed it up by rubbing it between his fingers, and positioned himself properly between Brians legs. 

With his first finger inside, Brian was already a writhing mess underneath him, panting and begging for Roger to kiss him. He did as he was asked, and pulled himself up to Brian’s face with his free hand and kissing him deeply. Brian’s lips were soft against his, a little chapped in the middle. He felt the guitarist’s calloused fingers slide up to his waist, shoulder, in a pleading move for more. Another finger was added, a third not much later. 

A moan slipped past Roger’s mouth, vibrating against Brian’s lips, as he, without breaking the contact, positioned himself and slowly pushed into Brian. 

It was all too overwhelming, the feeling of finally being inside the person he had stared at from afar, longing for in years. 

Brian was tight, and he had to wait for him to get used to the stretch before he could start moving. Slow thrusts. He pushed himself all the way in, constantly breaking the kiss to check if Brian was alright. All he wanted was to push as hard and fast as he could, but he didn’t want to hurt his lover, friend. Soon he could feel Brian’s flesh against his balls, and he had to stop for himself, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Continue,” Brian’s voice came out raspy. Their eyes locked as Roger started to pull himself out, and then back in, settling for a rhythm that slowly sped up. 

Drawn out moans, panting, quiet whispers of how good it felt, slipped from their mouths as Roger himself thrusted harder and harder into Brian, a burning feeling of pleasure forming in his groin. Brian moved his hips with the rhythm, kissing Roger’s neck and sending goosebumps down his spine as he racked his nails down his back. Roger picked up Brians leg and hooked it around his own waist, holding onto Brian’s slim side with one hand, and pumping his member with the other. The sloppy work of his hand seemed to help tip Brian over the edge, and soon he came over his stomach, member pumping in Roger’s hand as he breathed and moaned into the blonde’s ear. 

The sounds of Brian climaxing, made it too much for Roger, his rhythm becoming uneven as he spilled inside of Brian. He collapsed on the taller one’s chest, smearing Brian’s cum against his own stomach as he came down from his high. 

Once he felt he was stable enough he pushed himself of the bed with a quick ‘be right back’ to the other, and walking over to Brian’s bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror as he cleaned himself up with a towel he found on the floor. His eyes were heavy lidded from the bliss, pupils blown. When he turned his head slightly to the right he could see a purple mark forming under his jawline. He turned his back around and looked at the red stripes from his shoulder blades and down to his bottom, smiling at himself by the work Brian had done on him. 

When he was done cleaning himself, he slipped back in bed, making a quick job of cleaning Brian up with a towel from the guitarist’s bathroom. He looked for his pants that were scattered on the floor among the rest of their clothes, and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. 

“It is okay if I-“ 

“Yeah go on,” Brian waved him off with a tired hand. 

Then it was silence. A silence filled with tension that couldn’t been cut with the sharpest knife. 

“Should we talk?” Brian piped out, his voice had a nervousness that made Roger cringe inwardly. 

Roger took a long drag from his cigarette before stomping it in a glass filled with old water. 

“Brian,” he started, but stopped himself as hazel eyes fixated to his with an emotion Roger couldn’t read. “I don’t want this to be our first and last time,” 

“Me neither,” Brian mumbled but it went right past the drummer. 

“I really like you Brian, I have for a long time, and if this hasn’t ruined our friendship, I sure as hell have now-. Wait you don’t?” And then it dawned on him. Brian wanted this too. A huge grin spread across both their faces. 

“I love you, you stupid bastard,” Roger smiled. 

“I love you too, bigmouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am lol. Kudos and comments are appreciated:)


End file.
